


Pain

by antanddec_fanforever



Series: 100 Word Sprints [19]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, 100 Themes Challenge, 100 Word Sprints, Angst, F/M, One Word Prompts, Pain, Prompt Fic, Self Prompt, Wordcount: 0-100, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antanddec_fanforever/pseuds/antanddec_fanforever
Summary: Kaidan dwells on Shepards death (ME2)
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard
Series: 100 Word Sprints [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1327034
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the Self Prompt "Pain"

Spending time alone was something Kaidan had appreciated over the years, When Shepard died he felt more alone than ever. 

Shepard was a big part of his life, a big part of everything he fought for and one of the few people he cared for.

When she died so many months ago it ripped his heart out and it hurt so much. It took him some time, but he eventually went out with some friends, spent some time with them.

The news of Shepard being alive reopens the old wounds and he found himself back in that same, painful position.


End file.
